


To Become A Trainer

by SinScrivener



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fan Characters, They them pronouns for Tabitha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24254728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinScrivener/pseuds/SinScrivener
Summary: Art Trade with @Ovenlex who wanted TabithaxMatt and a fic like Reuben's Jangmo-o~No trainer is ever REALLY born ready no matter WHAT he's done in research and practice~There is much learning involved
Relationships: Homura | Tabitha/Ushio | Matt





	To Become A Trainer

Not only did a flash of green spiralling light go one way as it broke open at the call of it's throw, but as the Pok'emon shape took form and stood tall and proud where it was summoned from said ball, it flashed in it's own shiny colors, brilliant pink upon its crest and golden scales alined it's proud little body.

"Hi'ya, Janga!" A voice called happily as the trainer who threw the ball raced over to the Dragon Fighting type and fell to his knees with arms open wide.

Janga the Jangmo-o chirped and clattered padding over towards the boy, knocking him over, nuzzling him, butting him with his pink scarred crest, all over the boys white heart shaped patch upon his nose and into the soft white fluff just above his eyes of blue.

"Well tiny Man, you got the call out right~" An even bigger but even happier voice commented from the porch where he'd been watching beside another who held a Skitty, an odd colored Skitty, a proposal Skitty who still had on the collar that held the ring to the one holding it.

"I couldn't help it, I missed him!"

"He was in the ball for five minutes-" The other voice that held the Skitty mused, lidded orbs staring warm at the boy who picked up the Dragon Fighting Pok'emon easy now and carried him back their way.

In Alola it was 12 when your adventures started in Pok'emon training but to the x-Admins of Magma and Aqua well, they couldn't help their little boy get a jump on it all before he was even 6~

"Tabitabi you never let Skitters IN their Pok'eball~" Matt laughed deeply and Tabitha shot the brute beside them a look before huffing, Skitters jumping from the x-Admins hold and towards Janga and Reuben as they themselves got up carefully with a hand upon their back and another upon their belly.

It hadn't been planned by either of them have kids-The Island deity Tapu Lele of Akala Island had a way of letting itself be felt, as legend had it: 'This guardian of Akala Island is known to scatter glowing scales, which affect others by stimulating and healing their bodies-however, these scales are also dangerous if too many are touched at once.'

It was during a festival for that very deity that a strange and happy feeling overtook the two x-Admins and released them of their last holds of the part. The next morning they woke up naked and months later, well, Reuben now stared smiling at his mother as they swatted his father sweetly, who very gently kissed their partner's pregnant belly.

Reuben knew all this, the story of his becoming, of his sister's become, this Daycare Ranches becoming-

Nothing was withheld from Reuben, why should it be, he asked, he was answered. His parents worked in a Daycare Ranch, there'd be a morning or night when the Pok'emon they watched went to sleep or stopped eating and finally stopped moving and he learned what that meant early on too!

He also learned those they watched had been given UP by their masters-

Other Daycare Ranches when once there wasn't an egg, there suddenly was in others' Ranches (where they'd gotten this egg at present actually that Tabitha, his mother had felt inclined to keep close to her)-He learned it was just like how HE and his SISTER were made but they came out as eggs for Pok'emon!

So, when he was told if he'd like to be taught about Pok'emon training a biiiit on the earlier side, he jumped at the chance to learn ahead of his peers!

Tabitha was more than proud of that answer and Matt was giddy all over to get the chance to teach his tiny little Man all he knew before Tabitha took over! Tabitha would give him chances still but come ON, even their partner Pok'emon from the 'good'ol days' knew that Tabitha LOVED to lead and teach~

"I'm fixing everyone some lunch, and before you freak out, Champ is helping hand it out and pick things up and Skitters will grab you if needbe!" Tabitha shot backwards with their pointed nose in the air before going into the house.

He'd learned too, no matter the way Tabitha sounded, THAT wasn't mean nor nasty, and even saw his mother flash a smile filled with love over their shoulder before calling for the Helper Machamp that had been left to them before he was born, Skitters running after them happily.

"Alright tiny little Man, now, if you were battling me, as adorable as that was to watch, some folks won't care and might even be mean-" Matt said as he moved as if to battled his son and Janga.

Both master and Pok'emon looked at the tall man who held up a Pok'eball and listened. Ready.

"Now, I KNOW it's natural to have Pok'emon in the ball but you CAN keep them out too so if maybe times get hard, call Janga back, how's that, sound okay? Don't tell your mother-"

"I'm pregnant not deaf Matt you oversized BRUTE!" Tabitha snarled as indeed, like a Zubat with supersonic hearing, came out with the Machamp with plates for the trainers outside.

"Haha...oooops!"

"Keep one out-One… It's much safer, for you and them!" Tabitha went on saying as they put the men's plates down as the Machamp put down Janga's who ran over chirps loud and happy.

"Yes, Mama~" Reuben said and bowed.

Tabitha beamed before brushing the white hair from his face and seeing it was a losing battle, chuckled and purred, "You're already such a good trainer, you're going to blow this Island away!"

"Oh ya man! This Tapu will even wish to see you I bet!" Matt said as he ate with gusto whilst Janga and Machamp spoke together, sharing their meals before Machamp went back to helping Tabitha and Janga went back to training.

"As both Aqua and Magma agreed, the Pok'emon were important-" Tabitha began then looked away, only for Matt to push in, winking, "Hell ya, only thing we agreed on, so Tabitabi is saying take care of yourself AND your partner there, Reuben!"

The first lie to Reuben! And it came from MATT-Who ran off with Tabitha's past desire for it to have BEEN for Pok'emon and not JUST people Magma had stood for-

The lidded orbs of the x-Admin opened to reveal ruby of flames that burned and Matt kissed them upon the forehead with a tender, "Love you my Little Makuhita Man~" Before nodding to Reuben who beamed and got up, Janga chasing his tail once, just as ready and bolted with the boy off towards the front yard with Matt laughing deeply behind them, watching their antics.

Tabitha behind rubbed their belly and smiled gently at the going away bodies then looked to the Machamp who gave a kind smile back before helping them up, then followed them back inside to start on the plates for those remaining 'retired' Pok'emon in the back of the Ranch.


End file.
